A Mother's Loss
by LostMyGIr
Summary: Damian finally gets to meet his father but... will he be what he was expecting? And how will Talia react?


I don't own anything except the idea. WARNINGS - Fluff, cussing, angst, and sadness. **(Just need to get this said, Talia is one of my favorite DC characters. I am getting tired of her being called a slut, ****_she isn't a slut and even if she _****were****_ it's her life so she can go sleep with whoever she wants because, THAT'S THE BEAUTY OF HAVING YOUR OWN LIFE!_**** She has only ever slept with people whom she truly cared for. In total she has slept with three or four guys. Also this is a AU without Batman or the League of Assassins.)**

**Damian's P.O.V.**

I felt Mother's grip on my smaller hand tighten, was she calming me... or herself?

It was my ninth birthday and Mother finally agreed to let me meet my Father.

As eager as I was I was still a bit hesitant, Mother always looked pained when she talked about Father, she always spoke about how he was her 'Beloved', the one and only, she truly loved him and only him. Mother also told me that in the end Father made her choose between Grandfather and him, Mother may have loved him but she wouldn't just abandon Grandfather.

I don't know if I want to meet Father, I don't want to have to choose...

I knew that much, it didn't take much to see how much Mother loved him, when she would speak his name or the word 'beloved', her eyes would soften and fill with a mix of agony and love.

At least that was my conclusion, I had no real definition of the word 'love' other than; Mother loved me, Grandfather loved me (although he did not say it often, his actions expressed his 'love') and Mother loved Father.

I knew that when speaking of love, those affected by it would simply get a look in their eyes. I loved Mother but it was a different kind of love, that was something that confused me so, the word 'love' had so many types and meanings that it amazed me.

I looked up at Mother and saw that look, the agony/love look was there.

"Mother, it's going to be ok," she looked down and smiled but her eyes still showed the grief and pain I knew she harbored.

I shivered and tightened my grip on Mother's long coat, I had a coat of my own but Mother also made me feel safe and secure, loved and warm.

She laughed, "Damian, thank you," I smiled down at the ground, if I had made Mother feel better maybe everything _would _be ok!

We walked a few more steps before I lifted my head to stare at the doors shutting us out from the Wayne Manor.

Wayne, Bruce Wayne, Father.

Mother kneeled down and held my face in her hands, she smiled and blinked a few times, one sniff, a deep breath, me trying to calm her hadn't worked. I frowned now, feeling guilty that I hadn't been able to help her.

"Damian, my son, you are about to meet your Father, my Beloved. I am sorry for keeping you him a secret and not letting you meet him until now but I promise that there are no more secrets from now on.", I nodded my head,

"Thank you Mother, I understand that you had reasons for hiding this side of my family."

Mother's hand flew away from my face and covered her mouth, one tear slid down and took some of her makeup with it.

"Mama, don't cry, it'll be okay, if he tries to make me choose I'll pick you and Grandfa-", she interrupted me by shaking her head side-to-side,

"No Damian, you must not have to choose, if he asks you to choose you must listen to your heart, even though I would want you to stay an Al Ghul, I want you happy more."

Mother's arms encased me and I felt her body tremor slightly, if it was from the cold or silent tear I did not know.

She pulled away and removed the evidence that she had shed a tear.

"Alright Damian, let's go meet your Father."

Mother made me stand behind her when she knocked on the doors, my bedroom in Grandfather's mansion had larger doors.

She quickly turned to me and spoke hastily, "Damian listen to me, do not come out from behind my back until I say so, I haven't told your Father we're coming yet or that you are... with me."

I nodded as she spun around again and quickly straightened up.

I wonder if Father is tall, Mother said he was. Grandfather said he was worthy of a conversation.

Mother also said I had his hair... and his eyes.

I preferred Mother's eyes to my own, she is the person I look up to most. Everything about her screams 'strong' and 'powerful'.

It was a no wonder so many suitors tried to get her hand in marriage. Father had been the lucky one, the only one to actually catch her eye and heart. He had to be at least decent if he had done that, right?

"Wayne Manor resi-...", I heard a heavy British accent and as much as I wished to see who it was I followed Mother's command and stayed hidden.

"Hello Alfred, is Bruce around?"

So the man speaking wasn't Father, Alfred, I liked that name.

"Um yes... please, do come in Miss Talia, it's freezing out there!", Mother must be very excited about seeing Father,

"Oh that's alright, I would like to come in but I'd rather speak to Bruce out here, it's very important."

I heard the man try to reason with her again,

"Alfred_ please_ go get Bruce, I just need to speak with him about _very_ important issues and I would prefer to speak with him out here," I could tell that Mother actually seemed desprate, as desprate as an Al Ghul could be but still, the man got the idea and shut the door to go find my Father.

Mother sighed, "Damian, my one and only son, I-I love you," she turned to face me and cupped my face in her hands again, "Don't hate me, no matter what happens, do not hate me or resent me."

I opened my mouth in confusion but she just covered my mouth, "Shh child, please don't question me?", I knew it was a question but rather than speaking I just nodded my head.

She smiled and kissed my forehead, "That's my boy!"

The door creaked a bit and Mother was facing forward so fast that I smiled, Mother was the best woman ever.

"Talia, what are you doing here?", I felt my heart rate speed up, was this-... could that be my Father speaking?

His voice was gruff and it was almost intimidating but I had no fear, only anticipation.

"Hello Bruce, no greeting?", I could almost feel Mother's heart soaring just speaking to him, my own heart soared because I know knew that my Father was only a few feet away.

"I-Sorry... Hi Talia, what brings you to Gotham, to my manor?"

Mother clicked her tounge, "So impatient and straight to the point, Bruce you really should loosen up,"

"You're partially to blame for my tenseness."

I finally heard the door click behind Father, soon I would see him, for the first time I would meet my father.

"Bruce I know we haven't spoken in years but I want to-...we have to change that.",

"Oh do we now?",

"Yes Bruce, I have to tell you something that I have hidden from you far too long...", I held my breath as Mother tugged on my sleeve a bit, "Bruce, meet Damian, your son."

I turned around and faced my Father, he was tall but not as tall as I was expecting but Mother had been right, I did have his hair and eyes.

His eyes lowered to me, he simply stared at me with disbelief and a frown on his face.

"That's not-... how is, what? Talia you had a _child _and didn't tell me? You gave birth to my _son_ and didn't tell me!?", I felt Mother wince at his harsh tone and suddenly I was angry at this man, Mother's beloved should not speak to her in such a tone!

"Stop yelling at my Mother!", both pairs of eyes snapped back to me,

"Bruce I'm sor-",

"No Mama, he shouldn't yell at you like that," I turned and glared at him,

"Hello _Father_, I imagined you taller."

"Damian!", I glared at the man and just challenged him to say another bad thing about Mother.

"Haha-ha!", Father and I both turned to Mother who was now covering her mouth and giggling,

"What is it Mother?", she pulled her hand away and smiled at Father,

"If that doesn't show you that he's your son I have no idea what will, his glare is just like your's!"

Father looked at me and frowned in what I assumed to be deep thought,

"There it is again, Damian frowns just like that!", I grimaced at that, I didn't want to be anything like this big jerk.

"Oh my goodness there it is," Father stared at me and I think I saw his lips twitch slightly, I found no amusement though so I only scowled more.

"Alright Talia, so say this is true, you've hidden my eight-nine year old son from me and now you want me to know about him? If you want child support, that's low, you and I both know Ra's has more money than I do _but_, I would still pay it."

Mother shook her head and set her jaw, "No Bruce, I told you because he deserves to know, you deserve to know and... he deserves a choice," I looked at Mother with wide, frantic eyes, she wasn't going to make me-,

"Bruce you have already adopted in three sons, don't even try to tell me you aren't ready or you don't have the money. Damian deserves to have both of his parents in his life."

"Talia... I can't just take in a child, I don't even know if he's mine-", Mother stomped her foot, taking a step closer to him,

"Goddammit Bruce, don't you fucking see, look at his eyes, his hair! He is yours, don't try and play this shit game with me I know who his fucking father is!", I blinked at Mother's rage, I had never seen her get this angry.

Father sighed and looked down at me again, "I-You're right... I can see the clear resemblance between us, he also looks like you too though."

Mother looked down at me with a much softer look and smiled, "I know, he's perfect...", Mother loved me but not like she loved Father.

I give up on figuring out love, that was my decision.

Mother and Father talked for a long time without anymore fighting but all I could do was marvel at my Father, he was everything I had expected.

"Alright Damian, I want you to make a decision, not like mine though," Father and Mother shared a quick knowing glance before she kneeled in front of me and looked straight into my eyes, "Damian, I want to know if you would like to stay here with Bru-your father. It wouldn't be for forever and I would visit or you could come visit home anytime! But I need to know if you truthfully would like to stay and get to know your Father."

I felt my eyes and nose start stinging, "But Mother I don't want you to lea-",

"I have to leave, but we can see each other whenever you want."

I hugged Mother and wrapped my fists in her coats fabric, "But I'll miss you!", I heard Mother take a shaky breath and she pulled away,

"I know my son, I'll miss you too but... it's time you learned how to be a Wayne, but always remember your Al Ghul roots."

I sighed, "Ok Mother, I'll stay, for you but... whenever I want?", Mother nodded and repeated my last words,

"Whenever you want."

Mother stood and began walking away, "Goodbye my son, goodbye Beloved..."

Father and I waved as Mother got into the car, I held back my tears, Father would not-could not see them.

I turned to my new family member, "Hello Father, I'm Damian Al Gh-... Damian," he smiled at me and took my outstretched hand,

"It's nice to meet you Damian, I'm Bruce Wayne but you can call me Father or Dad."

I turned one last time to watch as the limo faded into the distance of my new 'front yard'.

"It's ok to miss her, it's ok to cry, I now how hard this must be...", I turned to my Father and bit my lip to keep my letting my tears fall, "Damian, it's ok to cry, it doesn't make you weak, it actually makes you stronger I think, as long as you don't do it every ten minutes... It shows that you have emotions and you can actually show them. If you cry I wouldn't be disappointed, I would be proud."

I dropped my head and let one tear fall, if he didn't see them it didn't count!

"Welcome to Wayne Manor Master Damian, welcome to your second home."

I turned to the British accent and blinked at the man, he was balding and he was in a suit but... I liked him.

"Hello...", he smiled,

"Alfred, Alfred Pennyworth, at your service young master."

"Damian this is Alfred, he was the family butler but he is more like actual family. We can go into the family tree later thought for now, let's get your stuff inside."


End file.
